Me and Him: Why He's So Special For Me
by Chyka
Summary: Tugas pelajaran bahasa, Sakura di suruh menuliskan tentang orang yang paling berarti untuknya... SaiSaku. AU, OOC, fluff garing, cerita geje, ONESHOT!


Disclaimer: Naruto—Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, OOC, fluff garing, oneshot.

* * *

**Me and Him: Why He's So Special For Me**

A Naruto fanfiction

By Chika Nagato Hoshiyama

Dedicated to: Someone who have birthday on April 12th.

Enjoy!

* * *

Sakura termenung di mejanya. Menatap hampa pada sehelai kertas yang menyita pikirannya selama beberapa saat. Kertas itu merupakan kertas tugas pelajaran bahasa, dimana ia disuruh membuat _essay_ mengenai orang yang paling berarti baginya. Awalnya, dia pikir tugas ini akan mudah, hanya menulis _essay_ mengenai orang yang berarti baginya, lalu dikumpulkan ke Anko-sensei. Namun perkiraannya salah, menentukan orang yang berarti itu cukup sulit, terlebih tak boleh keluarga—karena pasti mayoritas murid akan menuliskan tentang ayah atau ibunya. Hal itulah yang membuat Sakura bingung.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya, berpikir keras, siapa yang akan dia ceritakan?

'_Sasuke? _'_inner _Sakura berbicara.

'_Tidak, tidak. Dia hanya... teman saja bagiku,_' tolak Sakura pada _inner_nya.

'_Neji?_' _inner_nya kembali mengusulkan ide.

'_Apalagi, deket aja nggak_,' tolak Sakura sekali lagi.

'_Ino?_' tanya _inner_nya.

'_Jangan harap,_' bentak Sakura.

'_Huh, galak sekali kau. Ya sudah, Sai saja_,' _inner_nya mulai kehabisan kesabaran.

Sakura terdiam, lalu berbisik pada dirinya sendiri, "Benar juga, kenapa aku bisa lupa sama Sai?"

Gadis berambut _bubblegum_ itu pun mulai merangkai kata-kata dalam kertas itu. Merajut kata-kata menjadi kalimat. Menarik garis besar, menghimpun kalimat dalam paragraf. Mencoretnya, menuliskan segala tentang Sai yang ia ketahui. Perlahan, selembar kertas yang mulanya kosong itu mulai terisi, padat. Sesekali, ia menghapus beberapa tulisan yang dianggapnya kurang 'pas' untuk menggambarkan sosok Sai di matanya. Sesekali pula, dia mengecek kertas itu agar tak ada kesalahan pada penulisannya, juga pada ceritanya tentang Sai. Dengan sepenuh hati, dia tumpahkan semuanya, semua mengenai betapa berartinya, betapa berharganya Sai dalam pikirannya. Lama-lama, tugas itu selesai juga. Bola mata _emerald_nya berbinar cerah, membulat senang. Dengan langkah ringan, dia berjalan ke meja guru, menyimpan tugasnya di meja tersebut, tersenyum singkat pada Anko-sensei, lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Dihiraukannya tatapan mencibir dari Ino, ia berjalan dengan tenang. Lalu ia melempar sedikit senyum pada Sai yang sedang mencorat-coret kertasnya, entah anak itu sedang mengerjakan apa. Sai yang menyadarinya, balas tersenyum pada Sakura. Sakura tersenyum kecil, lalu menduduki bangkunya dan memandangi langit. Hal itu membuat Ino merasa terganggu, ia menatap Sai tajam, namun dihiraukan oleh Sai. Gadis berambut pirang itu merengut kesal, lalu kembali mengerjakan tugasnya.

Tak lama kemudian, anak-anak lain juga selesai mengerjakan tugas, termasuk Sai. Mereka berebut mengumpulkannya ke meja guru, lalu berebut juga kembali ke meja masing-masing. Seperti Sasuke dan Naruto—yang sekarang sedang berebut siapa yang berhak masuk duluan. Sakura tertawa kecil, lalu kembali memandangi langit siang yang terlihat indah di matanya kini. Sai sendiri kembali menggambar sesuatu di selembar kertas kosong, hasil minta dari Hinata.

Anko-sensei memandangi tugas yang telah menumpuk didepannya, menilai satu persatu hasil tulisan anak didiknya. Ia terkikik begitu membaca tulisan Chouji yang menganggap Teuchi dan Ayame—pegawai kantin sekolah—adalah orang yang paling berarti baginya. Dia agak terharu pada tulisan Naruto yang menganggap Iruka sebagai orang yang paling berarti baginya. Terus, terus, dan terus ia membaca sampai akhirnya ia menemukan kertas milik Sakura. Dibacanya kertas itu perlahan, dan hasilnya, ia benar-benar tersentuh membaca tulisan Sakura. Ia pun memberi nilai pada masing-masing karangan, setelah selesai, Anko-sensei berjalan ke depan kelas.

"Baiklah anak-anak," ujar Anko-sensei berusaha menenangkan suasana yang tak bisa dibilang kondusif untuk KBM. Beberapa murid masih asyik mengobrol, diantaranya adalah Naruto dan Ino. Anko merasa kesal karena ia diacuhkan oleh anak muridnya sendiri. Dengan rasa kesal yang sudah stadium 4, sekuat tenaga ia melempar spidol pada duo blonde itu.

CTAK!

Spidol itu mengenai kepala keduanya secara bersamaan, telak, saudara-saudara! Anko tersenyum puas melihat benjolan di kepala Naruto dan Ino, lalu melanjutkan omongannya.

"Ehm, jadi begini, saya akan mengumumkan siapa yang mendapat nilai terbaik dari tugas menulis _essay_ ini," jelas Anko.

Sontak para murid diam, menunggu kelanjutannya dengan antusias, termasuk Sakura.

"Sebenarnya, saya agak kecewa karena beberapa diantara kalian menulis dengan asal-asalan, namun setidaknya tak separah di kelas lain," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum tipis, yang membuat Naruto dan Ino merasa habis melihat setan.

"Tak perlu berbasa-basi, yang mendapat nilai tertinggi kali ini adalah Sakura Haruno dengan nilai 100!" seru Anko sambil bertepuk tangan, yang diikuti juga oleh yang lain. Sakura menundukkan wajah sambil menggumamkan kata terimakasih berulang-ulang.

"_Essay_mu bagus Sakura, benar-benar menggambarkan betapa berharganya _orang itu _dimatamu," ucap Anko sambil tersenyum geli.

Kontan saja, wajah Sakura merona merah, "_SENSEI_!!" teriak Sakura malu.

Anko hanya menyeringai puas karena berhasil menggoda gadis bermata _emerald_ itu.

"Lalu... untuk kedua tertinggi ada Uchiha Sasuke!" lanjut Anko sambil mengerling pada Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri sepertinya berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya dan hanya mengucapkan "Hn," pada Naruto yang sedang mendelik padanya.

"Setelah itu... ada Uzumaki Naruto," ujar Anko-sensei jenaka. Naruto yang mendengar namanya disebut langsung melonjak kegirangan dan tak henti-henti meneriakkan, "AKU BERHASIL!!"

Anko hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Nah, _sensei_ hanya akan mengumumkan 3 nilai terbesar saja, yang lain, tetap semangat ya! Jangan kalah dengan yang sudah besar nilainya," ucap Anko bijak, membuat anak-anak terpukau sesaat.

"Hei! Baiklah, Sai, tolong bagikan _essay_nya," suruh Anko pada Sai yang sedang asyik menggambar.

"Baik, _sensei_," jawab Sai sembari mulai membagikan _essay _tersebut.

Dia mulai membagikannya dari tempat Shikamaru, lanjut ke tempat Chouji, terus ke tempat Ino, dan akhirnya sampai ke bangku Sakura.

"Selamat ya, Sakura-chan, nilaimu terbesar sekelas," ucap Sai sambil memamerkan senyum yang 'biasa' dia pamerkan.

"Ya, sama-sama, Sai-kun." Jawab Sakura juga membalas senyuman Sai. Mereka tak menyadari, dari kejauhan, ada sepasang bola mata _sapphire _yang berkilat marah, cemburu melihat kedekatan mereka.

"Nah, karena jam pelajaran saya hampir habis," kata Anko sambil melirik jam, "kita sudahi saja pelajaran hari ini, sampai jumpa lusa!" seru Anko sambil berjalan kearah pintu. Namun, tiba-tiba dia berbalik dan mengatakan sesuatu, "Oh iya, simpan baik-baik _essay _kalian ya! Dadah!" ucap Anko-sensei dari balik pintu, lalu pergi entah kemana.

Semua murid _sweatdrop_ sebentar, lalu mulai ribut karena tak ada guru. Sakura hanya tertawa kecil, lalu mulai membereskan bukunya. Tiba-tiba, ada yang menepuk bahunya dari belakang, dan saat dia berbalik, dia mendapati Sai yang sedang tersenyum dan menggendong tas.

"Ada apa, Sai?" tanya Sakura manis.

"Hari ini pulang bareng lagi?" tanyanya datar, namun wajahnya tetap terhias oleh senyuman, seperti biasanya.

".... ya. Ayo," ajak Sakura sambil mengambil tasnya.

TENG TENG TENG TENG.

Bel pulang berbunyi nyaring, murid-murid mulai membereskan barang-barang mereka, kecuali Sakura dan Sai. Mereka berdua langsung meluncur menuruni tangga dan menuju ke tempat parkir sepeda. Sai mengambil sepedanya yang terparkir, lalu menaikinya.

"Sakura, ayo naik!" ujar Sai pada Sakura yang sedang merapikan roknya. Ia pun melirik Sakura, lalu berkata, "Cepatlah,"

Sakura mengangguk kecil, lalu naik ke sepeda Sai, "Yak, ayo kita pulang!" serunya selagi sepeda Sai melaju menembus gerbang sekolah.

Izumo dan Kotetsu, dua satpam sekolah hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan Sakura, sudah terbiasa. Lain halnya dengan seorang gadis berambut _pony-tail_ yang melirik Sai dan Sakura dari jendela kelas dengan tatapan tak suka.

* * *

Somewhere....

"Hei," panggil seorang pemuda berambut _ebony_ pada seorang gadis berambut _bubblegum_.

"Ya?" sahut si gadis sambil menundukkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Aku penasaran..." kata sang pemuda sambil memperlambat laju sepedanya, "siapa orang yang kau tulis dalam _essay_mu?" tanyanya _to the point_.

Wajah si gadis tiba-tiba berubah menjadi semerah tomat, lalu dengan susah payah berusaha menjawab pertanyaan pemuda yang kini sedang memboncengnya itu, "Err... Ano... Itu..." jawab si gadis terbata-bata.

"Ya?" si pemuda menyela tak sabar.

"Rahasia!" si gadis menyelesaikan jawabannya lalu memandangi langit, berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pemuda yang sedang mengendarai sepeda itu.

Si pemuda berambut _ebony _itu hanya tersenyum kecil, lalu kembali mengayuh sepedanya dengan kencang, sehingga membuat orang yang sedang diboncengnya berteriak ketakutan.

"SAI!!" teriakan gadis bermata _emerald _dan berambut _bubblegum _memecah tenangnya senja yang indah. Sai, pemuda itu, hanya tersenyum mendengar gadis yang diboncengnya berteriak. Sementara si gadis hanya dapat menggembungkan pipi menahan kesal.

"Haha, maaf, Sakura," kata Sai datar, tetap dengan senyum mautnya. Gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu hanya bisa menunduk, karena sebentar lagi mereka akan tiba di rumahnya.

* * *

Rumah Sakura

Sai menghentikan sepedanya di depan sebuah rumah berpagar hijau. Sakura memegang pundak Sai, lalu turun dari sepeda Sai dengan hati-hati.

"Makasih udah mau nganterin, Sai," kata Sakura sambil menepuk pundak Sai, yang ditepuk hanya kembali memamerkan senyumnya.

"Sama-sama, Sakura-_chan_," balas Sai sambil menepuk kepala Sakura pelan, yang diiringi dengan senyum.

Sakura merasa wajahnya sedikit merona, namun dia hanya dapat menundukkan wajahnya. Dia melambaikan tangan pada Sai yang sudah bersiap akan pergi, pulang ke rumahnya.

Sai menahan lambaian tangan Sakura, "Tunggu, aku belum mau pulang sebelum..." Sakura hanya dapat menatap Sai bingung.

CUP!

Sai mencium pipi Sakura lembut, yang langsung membuat wajah Sakura berubah warna menjadi merah padam, sampai-sampai, dia terdiam bagai patung saking _shock_nya.

"_Jaa ne_, Sakura!" seru Sai dari sepedanya, mengayuh kendaraan beroda dua itu menjauhi rumah Sakura. Sementara Sakura, seandainya ini ada di komik, dia sudah menjadi serpihan-serpihan debu dengan lebaynya.

* * *

GUBRAK!

Suara berisik terdengar dari luar, seorang anak kecil bermata _emerald _dengan langkah menghentak keluar rumah dengan gusar. Bagaimana tidak? Saat dia sedang melihat si cakep Light Yagami—yang main di film Deathnote itu lho!—di TV, eh... malah diganggu sama suara berisik dari depan rumah! Bhuu! Kucing mana sih yang berantem?!

Anak itu melongok keluar sambil mencak-mencak gaje. Padahal kalau dipikir-pikir, ngapain juga dia keluar? Mau nabok kucing gara-gara ganggu dia melototin Light Yagami?

Dan... yang anak itu dapatkan bukanlah sekumpulan kucing buat ditabok, melainkan jasad seorang gadis berambut _bubblegum _yang tergeletak begitu saja di depan rumahnya. Rambut kecoklatan anak itu melambai-lambai tertiup angin, mata _emerald_nya mendadak menyiratkan ekspresi ketakutan.

Dalam hitungan satu, dua, tiga... "MAMAA!!" teriakan anak itu membelah sunyinya malam itu.

* * *

_Nama:__Haruno Sakura_

_Nomor Absen: __26_

_Kelas:__10-1_

_Orang Yang Paling Berarti Dalam Hidupku_

_Kalau kau menanyakan tentang orang yang paling berarti dalam hidupku, dialah Sai. Seorang pemuda berambut _ebony_ dan bermata _onyx_ yang suka tersenyum, meskipun senyumnya bukan senyum yang tulus. Sebenarnya, dia juga agak menyebalkan karena suka melakukan hal 'ajaib' sambil memasang wajah _innocent _yang sudah jadi _trademark_nya, mulutnya juga agak 'kurang ajar'. Meski begitu, Sai adalah orang yang cukup pengertian, dan asyik diajak curhat—meski, yeah, dia hobi menyela curhatanku— Kesan pertamaku padanya adalah cowok dingin yang suka memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. Senyumnya keliatan banget maksa!_

_Tapi... dengan Sai yang seperti itu, aku menjalani hari dengan ceria. Dengan Sai, aku merasakan manisnya persahabatan. Di dada Sai, aku menangis saat Sasuke menolak cintaku. Di pundak Sai, aku menyandarkan kepala, melepaskan semua beban dan tekanan yang kurasakan saat Ino memusuhiku. Dengan sepedanya, kami mengarungi jalanan, menjelajahi berbagai tempat berdua. Senyumnya membuatku merasa lebih baik, dia menyemangatiku dengan cara yang benar, tak palsu. Wajah datarnya selalu terbayang saat aku sedang senang, karena berkat dialah hariku menjadi semakin berwarna. Tangannya selalu menggengam erat tanganku disaat aku gugup, berusaha menenangkanku._

_Hal-hal diatas adalah beberapa faktor mengapa aku memilih Sai sebagai orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupku. Karena dia, aku bisa melupakan semua masalahku dan menjalani hari dengan tenang. Karena dia, aku mengetahui banyak hal baru, dan dia selalu membimbingku._

_Intinya, Sai adalah orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupku, selain keluargaku tentunya._

* * *

**FINISHED**

* * *

**Chika's Corner**

*niup terompet dengan gaje* Fic ini selesai juga!! Fic ini aku buat sebagai _birthday fic_ buat _atashi no baka aniki_, Bagas, yang ulang tahun hari Minggu—12 April 2009—! _Happy birthday_, _aniki_! *ngasih kue virtual ke _aniki_* XDD

Kenapa pairnya SaiSaku? Karena aku nganggep kalau aniki itu kayak Sai *tapi jelas, Sai lebih keren dari _aniki_... XP* Dan aku? Sakura #karena kalau Tenten pasti crack banget... =="a#

Oh iya, fic ini awalnya bergenre _friendship_/_family_, cuma... gara-gara kebegoan saya, malah jadi _friendship_/_romance_. Hiks. Maapkan juga atas kegajean ceritanya, ini cerita iseng dibuat di tengah mampetnya ide buat _Secret of My Heart_... TT-TT *buat _aniki_: jangan ge-er lu! –nendang _aniki_ ke samudra hindia-* Fluff yang saya niatin juga garing... hiks. Maap yaaa... m(__)m

Yah, tapi saya minta pendapat kalian semua mengenai fic ini. Mau muji, ngritik, ngasih saran, ngasih concrit, ngeflame... saya terima dengan senang hati. :)

_Just click the green button under this page_... *sok nginggris*

**Thanks for reading this fic!**

Saturday, 11 April 2009

Signed,

Chika Nagato Hoshiyama


End file.
